The Gaurdian Hanyou
by Inuyasha159
Summary: A young hanyou was attacked and left to die near the well. When the gang stumbles upon him, they soon realize he is alot stronger than he appears, and that he may be the one to release the chains on their true powers as well as the ones on their hearts.
1. The Gaurdian Arrives

Hey guys! Long time no see, eh? Well, I have decided to re-vamp this story cuz it just didn't suit my likings. The story is relatively unchanged, just better grammar, spelling, etc. if you haven't read the story before, and continue on for some weird-ass fan fiction! Sort of….

I do NOT own Inuyasha in any way, shape or form.

_Summary: Inuyasha and the gang come across a strange boy who won't show his face. Not to mention his crazy powers, psychotic enemies, Inu's feelings for Kagome, and this strange boy's over-protective-ness for the girls. What other secrets does this boy have? Will he be the destructor or the matchmaker? Inu /Kag be merciful my 1st story_

"Sit boy!" Kagome screamed.

"Owwwww!" Inuyasha cried.

The others just sighed and muttered "Idiot"

As always, Inuyasha wouldn't let Kagome go home because she had an Algebra test. So it ended as such:

"Sit!"

(Thud)

"Ouch!"

"Idiot"

Well, as Kagome was walking to the well, she saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

A boy.

A hanyou boy.

A hanyou boy that looked to be about 14 years old.

And he was face-down in a puddle of blood, not moving.

And then she screamed."Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha paid no mind to it until his nose caught whiff of the scent of blood. When he got there, he was relieved to see Kagome was unhurt. Then he saw the boy.

"Is THIS what you called me for?" Inuyasha said, sounding uncaring but was actually genuinely concerned for the boy, seeing how he too a hanyou.

"Well, YES THAT'S WHAT I CALLED YOU FOR! HELP ME GET HIM TO KAEDE'S HUT NOW!"

XXX Kaede's Hut XXX

"Is he going to be okay?" Kagome asked the older miko.

"Aye, he should be okay, but he told me something that has peaked my curiosity." Kaede replied.

"He spoke to you?" Inuyasha said now curious.

"Why, might I ask, are ye concerned? Was it not ye who seemed uncaring toward the boy?" Kaede inquired.

"I couldn't care less about the boy. I just can't stand the smell of blood everywhere. "Inuyasha replied.

"Very well, I'll continue. He said ' Don't remove my hood, for then I will have to kill you.' What nerve!"

"What nerve indeed" Miroku said, coming out of nowhere. "Oh, hey Miroku, where did you come from?" Kagome asked. "That pains me, Kagome, for I've been here for quite some time," Miroku replied, feigning hurt while holding his hand over his heart. "Hey guys! He's awake!" Shippou squeaked.

'Uggh. Where the hell am I? Damn, all I can remember is being attacked by some assholes. Whatever, I just need to get out of here. But first, I need to give my thanks to that priestess for stitching me up and apologize for what I said.' Thought the young man.

"Man! My head is killing me!" groaned the young lad.

"Well it should, for that was strong medicine I gave you." Kaede said while walking into the hut with the others.

"Well I just wanted to say thank you and that I apologize for what I said earlier. But I have one question for you priestess." The young boy said.

"And what would that be? Oh, and please call me Kaede." The kind woman said to the young boy.

"Very well, Kaede, why did you help me when you found me, when you could very well have killed me?" the young boy inquired.

"Oh heavens no! It was not I who saved you it was these four young lads here. I want you to meet Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku." Kaede explained, while said lads came into her humble dwelling.

"Hello, what's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Listen, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I won't be around enough to be acquainted with you. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, or did something to your customs or traditions, but to be honest I really don't care. Now can you please move out of the way so I can leave?" blatantly explained the boy.

"Why are you in a rush to leave?" Miroku asked him.

"Well, I was attacked by some assholes on my way to my village. I don't remember much, but I do remember SOMEHOW tripping over that damned well and everything went black. That's all I remember," The child said.

"Alright, listen. Don't think I don't know about you," the young boy said, pointing at Kagome.

"What?" was her reply.

"I've heard stories of a priestess who travels with a hanyou, demon slayer, monk and a kitsune searching for shards of the Sacred Jewel. So here," he said, throwing a small sack.

"What is this?" Kagome asked.

"It's my jewel shards that I've collected so far. I'll let you keep them on one condition," was all he said, with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, what would that be huh?" Inuyasha said, liking the idea of getting easy jewel shards.

"It's simple really, I want to do what I love to do best," the boy said, grinning through his mask.

"What would that be?"

"Fighting. Preferably a fight with, Inuyasha, as it?" the boy questioned. "WHAT?" everyone screamed.

"But you're still injured!" Kagome said, worried for the boy's safety.

"Eh, I've fought with worse. Not only will you get my jewel shards as payment for this fight, but if, and I mean _**IF, **_you win then I'll tell you my name. How does that sound?"

"Deal" was the quick reply from the over-confident hanyou.

"But what happens if YOU win?" Shippou asked.

"You know? I haven't thought of that, really. Okay, if I win, then I get to travel with you guys. Because I have a feeling that I'll run into the people who attacked me if I do. So, how does that sound?" the child said.

"Okay, besides, if you win, we could always use more help." Sango said.

"Yeah, beside the fact he'll never beat me," Inuyasha said in his cocky tone.

"We'll see about that, "the boy said mysteriously, successfully sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"Alright, pup let's see how you do," the boy said to Inuyasha.

"Hey! Who are you calling' 'pup'?" a now ticked-off Inuyasha yelled.

"Let me think...oh yeah, YOU!" the boy yelled back.

"Blades of Blood!" The boy just stood there calmly awaiting the attack, then he back-handed the crimson blades into the forest! Everyone was shocked, to say the least.

"H-H-How did he do that?" was on everybody's minds at that point.

The boy just chuckled and said manically "Good one, I'll have to admit. But now it's my turn."

And with that being said, the boy disappeared!

'Where'd he go?' was on everyone's minds as to where the mysterious boy went.

Then, as if reading their minds, "I'm right here" was a bone-chilling answer to their mental question.

Inuyasha barely had time to react as he felt two feet smash into his skull from behind. Inuyasha grunted in pain as he felt chunks of dirt lodge into his face and eyes. Catching his challenger by surprise, Inuyasha grabbed the boy's legs and flung him off into the forest. There was an eerie silence as there was no retaliation by the young boy from Inuyasha's display of brute force. Suddenly, the boy appeared from behind Inuyasha, proceeding to effectively knock him back to the ground. Before Inuyasha could react, the young man stepped on the elder's face, smashing it into the ground.

Inuyasha was, to say the least, shocked and tensed at the young boy's speed and power. Imagine if he was a full-fledged demon! He would be more powerful than Naraku!

"That was an excellent fight, my friend. But right now I think I'll fight the monk, Miroku, was it?"

"Yes, yes it is. And I shall gladly accept your challenge."

"Very well, let's see how well **you** fare against me," commanded the adolescent hanyou.

"Alright, Sacred Sutras!" Cried Miroku. 'There's no way he can slap away my sutras like he did Inuyasha's Wind Scar. I've got him now!'

But, the boy knew Miroku would throw sutras, but he didn't expect to see him throw them at the beginning of the fight. Nevertheless, the attack was futile. The boy simply used the middle and index finger of his right hand to catch the sutra in mid-air. The skin sizzled, crackled, and burned at the touch of the purifying object. Inuyasha and Shippou almost gagged by the smell of burning flesh. But, what happened next though surprised the gang even more, if that was possible! The once white paper was now a silky, sleek black. The jet-black ink was now ghostly white. And the pure aura was now replaced with a sickly demonic one.

"Tainted Sutra," the boy whispered, but still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Miroku, still shocked at such a display of demonic power, was instantly paralyzed when the sutra hit him smack-dab in the center of his forehead.

"Hmm...Looks like I win again. I was really hoping for a better fight than what both of you showed me today. I really hope we do this some other time, maybe then, you'll do better," the young boy jokingly taunted.

And with that being said, the boy walked off. Everyone, still shocked (and **getting **shocked trying to get the sutra off of Miroku) turned just in time to see the boy wobble around, then fall down to the ground.

XXX Kaede's Hut XXX

"Dammit, my head's killing me," the boy said to himself.

When the young man finally opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of the travelers who had stumbled upon him. Kagome was about to ask him a question regarding his health, but was soon shoved out of the way by an annoyed hanyou.

"Alright, 1.) How did you do that? And 2.) If you're going to be traveling with us we need to know your name. So spit it out." Inuyasha spat, still pissed at the fact that he lost to a small boy.

"What makes you think I'll tell a weakling like you my name? You'd be dead if I wasn't injured!" The boy spat, glaring at the older hanyou, though nobody could see his face.

"What'd you call me? I'll show you who's a weakling!" The elder said, baring his fangs.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled, effectively temporarily silencing Inuyasha for the time being. "Now may I ask what your name is? And how did you do what you did? I'm sure we all would like to know," inquired the young maiden.

"Yes, yes you may. I appreciate your politeness as well as you kindness. My name is Roy. How I did that sutra thing is quite simple, really. See, a sutra works like this: When a sutra comes in contact with a demon or demonic object or item, it neutralizes it with purifying energy. Now when the sutra comes in contact with a demon or demonic object that possesses more power than what the sutra possesses, it burns and turns to dust and ash. When a sutra comes in contact with a demon or demonic object that has power that is equivalent in power to the sutra, then the sutra is purged of all auras, good or bad, so then it becomes neutral. What I do is I sense the power of the sutra, and then I raise or lower the power of my aura so that it is equivalent to that of the sutra. When it is purged of all auras, that's when the fun starts. I bleed my demonic strength into the neutral sutra turning it into a Tainted Sutra. When I throw the Tainted Sutra at someone who possesses holy powers, such as your friend here, the holy person is either terminated or paralyzed. It all depends on the strength of the person and sutra."

"That's cool," Kagome and Sango said, fascinated at Roy' explanation.

"I know, right?" Roy said in a cocky tone.


	2. The Guardian Awakens

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha and co.

Chapter 2: The Guardian Awakens

It was a bright and sunny day in the Feudal Era. The bids were signing, the local wildlife lazily grazing in the pastures. All was well. Well, that is how Kagome saw it, anyway. Roy had fallen asleep shortly after his explanation as to how he transformed Miroku's sutra and was now resting peacefully inside Kaede's hut. Inuyasha, however, was sulking on top of said hut. Kagome couldn't believe that Roy had actually won in his fight against the older hanyou, and still managed to win his fight with the monk! Injured, no less!

'This boy is not as weak as he appears to be,' thought Kagome,'I wouldn't be very surprised if he was almost fully healed in the morning.'

After that thought, Kagome heard screams and shouts coming from within the village. When she turned around, a giant web had flown through the air and had almost caught hold of her, had Inuyasha not cut it with his massive sword.

"Thanks Inuyasha," thanked Kagome. "What's going on in the village? I don't sense any jewel shards nearby so it can't be Naraku," informed the miko.

"Whatever it is, it smells like shit," gagged Inuyasha as he covered his nose with his sleeve.

And after that very phrase was said, a giant spider demon appeared. Rearing its ugly head, the demon eyed the pair in vicious scrutiny.

"Are you the two who collect the shards of the Sacred Jewel?" Questioned the demon.

"What of it?" Was the retort from the hanyou.

"Give me the shards and I shall allow you to live," negotiated the demon.

"We'll never give you the jewel shards!" Kagome yelled at the much larger spider demon.

"Then so be it!" the demon roared, shooting it's webs and trapping the duo in the sticky substance. As Inuyasha fruitlessly attempted to free himself and Kagome, a black shadow-like bolt sliced through the demon's leg, slicing it off like it was a hot knife going through butter.

'What was that?" questioned Kagome, turning her head in the direction in which the bolt had come from. To her surprise, she found Roy standing upon the hilltop.

"You. Ruined. My. Nap!" shouted the boy, sending another bolt at the demon. The demon quickly jumped out of the way, which most likely saved his life from the enraged boy. Momentarily, that is. Roy quickly jumped after the demon, seeing that it was attempting to run from the fight. With a flick of his wrist, another black bolt was launched at the demon, crashing into a nearby tree. As the tree fell, it was encased in darkness and launched at the demon, apparently being manipulated by Roy, as one can tell by his gestures.

"Get back here!" shouted Roy. Roy stopped in his tracks, and his hands started to glow with the same darkness that had encased the tree. With a loud shout Roy threw his hands in the air. What happened next, surprised all that witnessed it. A barrier of sorts had appeared, surrounding the hillside as well the village!

"The hell is that?" Inuyasha asked, joining in the confusion.

"I don't know. I don't know." Was all Kagome could speak.

"Roy!" Sango gasped, reminding everyone of the absence of their new friend.

"Let's go!" Miroku chimed in, already running for the hillside in which the battle was taking place.

When they arrived moments later, they found the demon dismembered and decapitated, as well as a blood-soaked Roy. Without turning to the group, he snapped his fingers, and the barrier disappered. Afterwards, he started towards the village.

When he passed near the group, turned toward them, and said to them "What? He ruined my nap!" and continued toward the village.

Sorry guys! I had my laptop stolen and it had this and the next 3 chapters on it! Overall I'm not very impressed with this chapter, and I'm afraid to say that the chapters are going to be few and far between. I be sorry! Also, Reviews would be VERY helpful!


	3. The Gaurdian Travels

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha & Co.

Chapter 3: The Guardian Travels

About 2 days has passed since the attack, and they were already back on the road. By now it was nighttime and everyone was preparing to go to bed, and Inuyasha was a little nervous to say the least. He didn't particularly trust Roy, and he was worried if he was going to turn his enormous power on his pack. Inuyasha was up in his usual perch: in a tree, watching over his friends from above. Roy was already asleep, as Inuyasha could tell by his faint snoring. As if to add to his worries even more, his 'monthly gift' was due in about five more days. While he was pondering and juggling his thoughts around he faintly heard the shuffling of clothing and looked down to see Kagome getting out of her sleeping bag and coming towards his position.

"Hey, Inuyasha? I know you're awake. Can you come down here, please?' Kagome pleaded.

"Sure, whatever," Snorted the young man, landing beside the teenage woman.

"The night is beautiful, isn't it?" lazily questioned Kagome, looking up at the skies above.

"Not as beautiful as you," said Inuyasha, not realizing just what he had said. Kagome gasped, and looked away, face as red as a tomato. After allowing a few seconds to pass, his words finally sunk in and he turned towards Kagome.

"Kagome I'm-" Inuyasha tried to speak, but was cut off by the feeling of Kagome's warm lips against his own. After realizing what is happening, Inuyasha closed his eyes, pulled Kagome closer, and deepened the kiss. When the need for oxygen became too great, Kagome reluctantly pulled away, blushing like crazy and breathing heavily from the intimate action she had partaken in.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" but she too, was cut off. But it was Inuyasha that had initiated the kiss this time. After being forced to end the kiss due to need of air, Kagome snuggled into Inuyasha's lap and acted like she was going to sleep.

"K-K-Kagome? What are you doing?" stammered Inuyasha, blushing like a madman.

Kagome simply replied with a nonchalant "Sleeping, what else?" and continued in her act. Sighing, Inuyasha simply let her have her way, not denying that he too wanted her in his lap. Together, they snuggled close together and slept throughout the night.

Inuyasha found himself awoken by the faint smell of eggs and the sound of small talk. Groggily, he opened his eyes, cursing himself at the burning sensation he felt in his eyes. When the pain subsided, he was greeted by the sight of Miroku getting slapped and Sango storming off to the opposite side of Miroku.

"Ah, I see that you are awake, my friend. Tell me, how was your sleep?" Roy questioned, but something was off about him. Something that wasn't there the previous days. It was almost as though he was, _happy._ Whatever it was, Inuyasha didn't like it all that much. He gave a quick reply and sat down beside Kagome, unknowingly making her blush.

After eating, it was time to start traveling again. As usual, the men were in the back and the girls were in the front. The only alteration, however, was that Roy was in the front with the girls.

"Hey, Kagome?" Roy said, grabbing her attention.

"What is it, Roy?" Kagome replied, turning to look at the newest member to their ragtag group. It was only then that she realized just how tall Roy really was. He looked to be about 14 years old, yet he was taller than she was! He looked about 5'9 and towered above her smaller, 5'6 frame!

"I think something's wrong with Inuyasha," he said.

"Hmm, how so?" Kagome wondered. 'This boy must be very observant, because he's only been here for a few days, and he can already tell when Inuyasha of all people is not feeling well!' she thought.

"Inuyasha is a half-demon, correct? If he shares the childhood as many other half-demons do, then he wouldn't have fallen asleep as deeply as he had last night. Trust me, I would know. I haven't always been as powerful as I am now," Roy stated, looking at her through his hood.

Blushing at the possibility of Roy seeing her and Inuyasha sleeping together, she tried to calm her nerves and answer him when Roy started coughing.

"Roy, are you okay? How are your wounds?" Kagome questioned, worried that his wounds have reopened and that he might be bleeding again, as minor as they were now though.

"No, no I'm fine. But I just smelled the most atrocious smell I've ever had the displeasure of smelling," was his gagging reply.

"What is it?" Kagome wondered.

"Wolf," was Inuyasha's reply through gritted teeth. He **really **didn't need Koga meddling around right now. Especially with the New Moon coming in 4 days and Roy still needing minor medical attention. Things just weren't going his way. Just as predicted, there was a small tornado heading their way.

"Hey Kag-" Koga never got to finish his sentence. One second he was about to hold Kagome's hand, then seeing and feeling a boot collide with his face the next.

"Friend or Foe?" Roy asked, pinning Koga down with his boot to Koga's face. Inuyasha, as well as Miroku, busted out into laughter at Koga's predicament, while Sango merely face palmed, and Kagome snickered and barely managed a "Friend" before she too, started to laugh. Using Koga's face as leverage, Roy jumped off and landed beside Kagome, no really liking this guy.

"You're lucky that you caught me by surprise, half-breed! You'd be dead if you-" Koga was once again cut off by Roy, but this time it wasn't his boot. It was that mysterious black bolt that was used on the deceased spider demon. Koga barely had any time to react as it came hurdling towards him, cutting open one of his legs and releasing his Jewel Shard. Roy grabbed the Jewel Shard and put it into his arm.

"The Shard! It's completely black now!" Kagome thought, worried that the Shard will make Roy insane and make him do something unthinkable.

'He's holding back. After what I saw with the spider demon, there's no way that Koga would still be alive right now if he wasn't,' Miroku thought. And just as he suspected, Roy was holding back.

Koga jumped backwards to avoid another bolt, and lost his footing on a loose rock, falling to the ground helplessly. Roy took this opportunity to finish the fight right then and there. He punched Koga back into the ground and stepped on his torso to prevent any further movement from the wolf.

"Be wary of who you pick a fight with, wolf. Unlike Inuyasha, I have no subjugation ties on me. Kagome may be able to save you from Inuyasha, but nobody can save you from me," Roy spat, "And I'm a hanyou. Not a half-breed." With that, he jumped off into the forest.

'Who the hell is that? There's no way he could've been that strong! It was probably just the jewel shard,' Koga thought. "Kagome, who was that? Why do you always have to have half-breeds with you all the time? You're MY woman, and I will not tolerate it!" Koga demanded. Apparently, this was a wrong move, because unexpectedly, Roy's black bolt was sent flying his way. Koga was sent flying and Kagome was left coughing at the dust that had gotten into her throat.

'Hn, looks like Roy never left. Smart, I'll give him that,' Inuyasha thought, but slightly worried that Koga was seriously injured. He was the one to kill Koga, not Roy. As Koga got up, he soon realized that Roy was one to be watched carefully. Saying his goodbyes, choosing his words carefully, and took off a bit miffed that he hadn't had any time to talk with his 'woman'. After Koga had left, Roy returned to Kagome's side.

"I don't like him," Roy blatantly stated, earning a raised eyebrow from the girls.

"Why don't you like him?" Kagome asked, wondering if it was just a guy thing.

"He smells bad," was his reply before continuing down the path.

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks he reeks," Inuyasha said as he passed Kagome, frozen in her spot in shock.

Hey guys, I bring you a longer chapter! Also, kudos to Wingcommander WhiteWolf for being my first (and so far, only) reviewer! C'mon guys! All you gotta do is press that pretty little button and the world shall be right.

Gir: DO IT! *noms on waffles*


End file.
